


Ereri Week 2015

by PlayingChello



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Mentions, Ereri Week, Ereri Week 2015, Levi is hopeless, M/M, Masturbation, Mostly Fluff, Pining, Smut, a lot of silliness, add tags as the week progresses, background arumikani, background erumike, blowjob, fluff upon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots in a single universe for Ereri Week 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Pining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Pining
> 
> cw: none really, just Levi being really crass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've come peeking out of semi hiatus to participate in Ereri Week this year! All of the entries will be in the same universe in chronological order more or less. I hope you enjoy! This is a fun set of prompts.

I have an infatuation with the neighbour boy.

It’s not a big deal and I’ve got it under control. But Jesus fucking Christ on rubber crutches that boy is beautiful.

Two weeks ago, I’m sitting on my front porch, reading and enjoying the rare nice spring day, when a big moving van pulls up in the driveway next to mine. Because of the van, I can only see the person getting out of the passenger side: a short (not that I have any room to talk) kid with a shaved head and dark skin. He looks like he’s probably early twenties, college age. I can feel my lips twist into a sneer as I watch him more than a little energetically bound to the back of the truck to open the gate. He’s yelling something about needing help getting things unloaded to, I assume, the driver.

The bald boy climbs up on the back of the truck and starts pulling something out. It’s obvious he’s taken on more than he can handle when it nearly knocks him over when he finally gets it free. But, just in time, another person grabs the other end of the box to keep it from crushing the small man.

And that’s when I see him.

It’s not love at first sight, more like infatuation at first sight. Maybe, ‘I want to fuck that over the kitchen counter’ at first sight. The other person has golden-olive skin, already stained by the sun despite the early season, long brown hair messily tied back at his neck, and fucking perfect muscles on display across his chest and tensed in his arms as he holds up his side of the box.

“Careful, Con. You’re gonna hurt yourself before we get anything unloaded.”

The other boy grumbles something in response I don’t catch and leads them around the truck toward the door. I mourn the loss of my new eye candy while they take the box inside. When they come back out, they both stare into the truck with hands on hips. The short one says something and I can only catch bits and pieces, but it sounds like complaining. I can make out the response from the pretty one, “Yeah, I wish Mikasa could’ve come help us. And Annie. But no, they went off with Armin on their European tour and left us to move all by ourselves.”

It’s complete coincidence I catch the flicker of the pretty boy’s eyes as they dart over to where I’m sitting. If I wasn’t completely enthralled before, those eyes would’ve done it. They’re this lovely intense green with a fire alive in them. I bet he’s a starer. He looks like a starer. Fuck, I might need to go inside and take a shower if my pants get any tighter.

I must have missed some exchange between my new neighbours because, next thing I know, pretty boy is walking toward me with this half smirk and is he _flexing_? He looks like he’s flexing. I am not prepared for close contact. Fuck.

One toned arm stretches out toward me when he invites himself onto my porch, “Eren Jaeger, I guess we’re neighbours now.”

I stare at the hand offered to me with incredulity. I don’t have a response for this and I don’t have any kind of words. I’m simply stuck staring at his hand, silent. After several moments, he drops his hand, looking a bit dejected (Oh no, he’s cute. Stop being cute I can’t handle it.), before prompting me, “Can I ask your name?”

And then my fucking stupid ass mouth ruins everything, “How am I expected to know your capability to ask a question?”

He cocks his head as he stares at me (I was right. He’s totally a starer.), then he barks out a full, joyful laugh. I’m probably looking at him like he’s insane. Honestly, I have to wonder if he is a bit. No one laughs at my poor excuse for humour, except Hanji, who is more likely to try and top it with something even worse than to laugh. “I guess you’re right,” he says when he calms down, “Let me try again. What’s your name?”

“Levi.” At least I could do that much right.

“Nice to meet you, Levi. My friend, Connie, and I,” he motions back toward the other boy, “are just moving in and were wondering if you’d be kind enough to spare us some time to help us out.”

Where the fuck does this guy get off on being so fucking perfect? Polite and beautiful. And god, I’d do whatever he wanted just to watch him more. But, as fate would have it, my phone chooses that very moment to ring. A quick glance to the screen reveals that it’s Dawk calling, which means work, which means I have to tear my eyes from the Greek sculpture that is Eren Jaeger.

“I have to take this,” I mutter awkwardly to him, before standing and retreating into the safety of my home. My frustrations are taken out on Dawk as I press the answer button, “What the fuck do you want?”

\--

Now, two weeks later, and the boys are all moved in. They have friends over all the time and they throw parties on the lawn involving ridiculous amounts of cheap beer and red solo cups and I’m pretty sure I’ve caught more than a whiff or two of marijuana. It’s been two weeks and there have been three parties.

And Eren has knocked on my door to invite me to every single one.

Not that I would ever go. Wasn’t really into the party scene when I was in college. All three years ago. But I am definitely tempted with the way Eren looks so excited as I open my door and look up at him with a glare. And if I weren’t such an awkward fuck, I’d want to use them as an excuse to get closer to the neighbour boy.

For all my staring and thinly veiled sideways glances, I don’t really know all that much about him. I know he’s in college, mostly because the second time he came to invite me to a party his reasoning for it was something about midterms having just ended. And that’s really about it. I don’t even know if he’s gay. Although, I can guess. Honestly, it sometimes looks like he and his roommate have… something going on.

A knock on the door surprises me out of my reverie. I know long before I open the door that it’s Eren, he’s the only one that knocks. Everyone else that bothers coming over just barges right in.

Of course, I’m right. There’s Eren, beautiful, and sheepishly running his hand through his wild hair (hanging down around his face today), “Levi! Hey. I’m sorry to bother you but… We’re out of milk. Any chance we could borrow some?”

There’s this conflicting feeling of wanting to do anything he says and wanting to drop kick him for being stupid. How do you run out of milk?

“Fine, come in.”

I’d say this is the beginning of the end, but honestly, the beginning was two weeks ago.

Eren perks right up and follows close behind me toward my kitchen. Close enough I can smell him. He smells good.

I pick up my pace a bit and wrench open the fridge as soon as I make it there. I pull out the milk, nearly full because I just went to the store, and shove it into his chest. “Keep it, I’m going to the store later anyway.” A lie, but I might actually die if he comes back again. I can only handle so much of him at any one time or I am going to kiss him.

He looks down at the milk and brings his hands up to take it from me, fingers brushing mine as he does so. “Um, thanks. Really, Levi. Thank you.”

I shouldn’t look up. I do anyway. And he’s looking at me with this lovely expression and he looks happy and warm and what I would do to kiss him right now. Instead, I make a scoffing sound and blaze past him back toward the front door, holding it open for him. He looks at me oddly, but slowly makes his way back outside.

Before I can close the door, he turns back to me, “Anything you need, just let me know. I’d be more than happy to help.” I watch him as he breaks into a soft smile again then turns to go. I want to call him back and tell him he can help me with the ridiculous number of erections I’ve had over the last two weeks. But that would be crass, even for me.

I close the door and sink to the floor, head in my hands.

I have a big fat crush on the neighbour boy.


	2. Day 2: Summer Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Summer Job
> 
> cw: it's still pretty tame fluff, with Levi's mind going all sorts of dirty directions

“Levi, why do you even have a yard? You hate yard work.”

I shoot a nasty glare over my shoulder toward Erwin, who is sitting in the shade of the porch sipping at a glass of lemonade. “I like this house and I like the yard to look nice, so I do yard work.”

Erwin laughs as I make a noise at the grass stains and mud on my knees when he stands, “You should just get someone to do it. It’s a college town, I’m sure there are people looking for something to do over the summer.”

“Yeah, help someone pay for their weed habit.”

Erwin’s eyes flick somewhere for a moment then return to me, but I pay it no mind. “Just a suggestion, Levi. You never know, maybe you could find someone cute and watch them work.”

There is a moment in which I stare at him incredulously, a normal reaction to his antics, until a certain neighbour of mine comes to mind and I have to look away to hide the blush that has to be blooming on my cheeks.

It’s been just over two months since Eren and Connie moved in next door. Every single day has been actual torture for me. Eren likes to be outside. Whether he’s reading, drinking, working on his laptop, he’s outside. And if he’s outside, I can see him out the window in the living room or out the window in the kitchen, both of which face his property.

He also seems to be allergic to shirts most days, which is absolutely not good for my blood pressure. And with the way the weather has been warming up and the days have been getting stickier, it’s more than common for me to catch myself staring at a droplet of sweat rolling down his chest and over his abs and down into his jeans…

Fuck.

“Levi, I’m just trying to offer you some friendly advice.”

I turn back to my friend, “Yeah yeah, you big sap. I know. Tell you what, I’ll think about it.”

He gives me this disgustingly warm smile, “Well, I’ve got to head out, Mike and I are meeting with someone from the adoption agency.”

At that, I smile. They’ve been talking about kids since we were freshmen in college. They’ll be great parents. “Yeah, get your ass going.” I pause before adding, “Good luck, you’ll be great.”

“Thank you. Good luck to you on this,” he waves his hand to the somewhat disheveled garden, “whatever it is.”

“Shut up. Get out of here. And give my best to Mike.”

He comes over to me and practically smothers me in his huge embrace, “I’ll talk to you soon.”

When he’s gone, I take another look at the small garden and heave a sigh. I really hate yard work.

“Hey… Levi?”

I whirl around at the sound of a voice that has starred in far more fantasies than I’m willing to admit. And of course, there’s Eren, in all his stunning beauty, standing just outside my property line. “What?” My voice sounds harsh in my ears.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help but hear. You’re looking for someone to do yard work over the summer?”

Kill me right now.

“I pay shit and I have outrageous standards.”

Eren smiles wide and bright, “I think I can handle that. What kind of things do you need done?”

I can think of a few things, and they don’t involve yard work.

I shake my head clear of the thoughts before I have to run into the house to relieve myself so that I can answer his question in a more reasonable manner. “Mowing, weeding, general gardening.” Shirt absolutely not required. In fact, preferred absent.

“Sounds great, do you want me to come by tomorrow and we can talk details?”

There are a lot of things I would like you to do tomorrow and very few of them involve talking about my yard. “Sure, yeah. Yeah. One o’clock. Don’t be fucking late.”

He makes a mock salute with a wide grin before heading off back toward his own house, looking back from his door and calling out a, “Oh, and I won’t spend your money on weed!” before disappearing into his house.

**To: Erwin Smith**   
_Got someone to do the yard work._

**From: Erwin Smith**   
_It’s the neighbour, isn’t it?_

I’m so fucked.


	3. Day 3: Catch Me/Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Catch Me/Caught in the Act
> 
> cw: sexual content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating bump ;}
> 
> Also, I did zero editing. I hope there aren't a ton of mistakes.

My hand speeds up, moving quickly over my dick as I picture pretty red lips doing the work while entrancing green eyes stare up at me. I try to keep a handle on my moans, hold back the sounds I just want to let go. Still, it’s hard when I can almost feel Eren’s tongue on my as the familiar warmth coils and builds.

When I move my thumb and index finger to pinch at my foreskin as my hand comes up and I can’t keep back the sound I make. It’s almost like my voice cracks and if I wasn’t so lost in the pleasure of my orgasm I may have realised that it was a name I choked on as I came.

The knock on the window sends my heart racing even faster than before.

Eren’s looking into the window looking somewhat concerned, eyes searching for me. I hurry to shove my spent (and messy, gross) cock down into my pants and zip back up before moving over to the window to open it.

“What?” Yes, hide the fact that your face is flushed and you smell like sex behind a short temper. Great job, Levi.

“I just wanted to let you know I’m finished for the day. I watered, since the forecast says it’ll be dry for a while. The hose is hung back up.” I’m sorry I missed that. Quality material for the next time my dick decides to come out. At least it seems like he doesn’t notice what I had just been doing.

“Yeah, alright. Hold on, I’ll be right out.”

I shut the window without waiting for a response and stalk (well, waddle uncomfortably) toward the front door. I’m unsurprised that Eren is already there when I open it. “Come on it, I’ll go write you a check.”

Eren’s eyes widen before he nods and steps into the house, looking around curiously. It’s the first time I’ve let him inside since the milk incident. I leave him be after motioning for him to take a seat on the couch so I can go get my checkbook.

With a check in hand, I return to find Eren perched on the edge of the couch _right where I had just thought about him while masturbating_. I hope there isn’t any jizz on the couch. Not only would I rather him not sit in it, but it’ll be tough to get out of the upholstery.

“Here. And… thanks. I really appreciate you doing this.”

His smile could light the house for years, I’m not even kidding. “No problem! You’re actually really helping me out with the cost of books for next semester, and I don’t mind the work.” He tilts his head and he just looks so genuinely thankful and happy it’s making my chest feel tight.

I don’t really know what to say to him so I just awkwardly shuffle a bit before holding the check out toward him again. Finally, he stands and takes it from me, fingers brushing mine as he does so. He blinks in what looks to be surprise, but I’m probably imagining it.

“Uh. We’re… uh, we’re having a little get together. For the fourth. If you want to… um, join us. Just a small thing. My sister and her SOs are coming back from Europe, too, so we wanted to welcome them back. We’ll have beer and burgers and I swear everyone will behave.” During this speech, Eren shuffles around a lot, folds and unfolds the check, looks down at his feet.

I’ll have to ask Hanji what ‘essos’ are. I want to say yes, but I don’t know any of Eren’s friends beyond what I’ve heard from their partying in the yard. It seems like a disaster waiting to happen.

“We’ll see.”

Eren _beams_ at me. “Really?”

“I didn’t say yes.”

“But you didn’t say no, either. I’ll be back around tomorrow! See ya, Levi.” He turns around and leaves without seeing my very delayed wave of goodbye.

What the fuck is this kid doing to me?


	4. Day 4: Fireflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Fireflies
> 
> cw: none

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more editing because I can't be assed, so I hope there aren't a ridiculous amount of errors. Sorry this is so late also.
> 
> Alos, don't light fireworks in suburban America. It's like, super illegal.

The party started a could hours ago.

And I’m hiding in my house, peeking out the window every now and then because I’m too chicken shit to just go over there. I’ve counted around ten people in addition to Eren and Connie. Not really what I’d call small, but I guess it is for a college party. There seems to be beer and hamburgers, just as Eren had promised. And they’re being surprisingly quiet, raised voices only to shout at someone to watch while someone waves a sparkler through the air in the dying light.

My phone chiming at an incoming text message wrenches my attention from the window.

**From: Erwin Smith**  
_How’s the party?_

Goddamn it.

**To: Erwin Smith**  
_Not there. How the fuck did you even know about it?_

**From: Erwin Smith**  
_A little birdie told me. You should go._

I grumble and stare at my phone for a long time. Damn Erwin. Damn him and his caring and his knowing everything I’m thinking all the damn time. I’m about to send him a message telling him to fuck off when there’s a knock on the door.

It’s a bit tentative, the knock. But it’s also insistent. I let the phone drop to the counter and stalk over to the kitchen to wrench open the door with more irritation than I really mean to.

I regret it instantly when I find Eren standing on my doorstep.

“Um. Hi, Levi. We’re about to set off the fireworks and since you didn’t come by I just wanted to warn you. And ask if you wanted to join us.”

He looks so nervous, with this adorable little puppyish expression that just seems so hopeful. I was fucking lost before he even started talking, who am I kidding. I can’t deny him if he’s going to look at me like that. “I don’t think your friends would want me there.”

Suddenly, he seems very interested in a spot on the carpet just inside the door. He mutters, “Trust me, they’re all thrilled to meet you.”

I raise an eyebrow, but choose not to question him. “Whatever you say, kid. Don’t expect me to be nice or sociable with anyone.”

Eren’s brilliant smile fills my whole body with a buzzing warmth, but it’s nothing compared to what it feels like when he grabs my hand to pull me out of the house. He chatters on something about his friends and his sister and fireworks, but I miss most of it. I’m far too focused on Eren warm palm up against mine.

He pulls me into his yard and walks me up to each of the guest, reciting off names of each face. I don’t remember any of them except for his sister, which is something Asian that starts with an M. I make nice, shake hands where they’re offered, all the while Eren never lets go of my hand. He just leads me on to the next person.

When I’ve been introduced to the whole party, Eren leads me over to a quiet corner to watch while a guy with a messy, two-toned hair sets up the first firework. And still, Eren’s hand grasps tightly onto mine. It takes a while for the firework to be lit, but finally, in the dying light, it is. And all eyes watch the path it makes into the air and the colourful pattern it creates in the sky when it explodes.

A glance to my left reveals Eren staring up at the firework, colour reflecting in his eyes and making them sparkle. It’s breathtaking. When the firework fades into smoke, he looks over at me, catches my stare, and grins brightly at me.

While his friends set up another firework, Eren leans in close and points with his free hand to the tree line out behind the houses, “Levi, look!”

At first, I don’t see what he’s pointing at, it’s just dark and I can make out the tree line. But after a few seconds of staring at nothing, I catch a flicker. Then, like something had opened my eyes, the tree line is suddenly _filled_ with fireflies. The little glowing bugs seems to wink in and out of existence in the failing light and when the next firework goes off, Eren and I are too busy watching them to really notice.

All in all, It ends up being a really lovely evening.


	5. Day 5: Mythology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Mythology
> 
> cw: well I mean, mentions of gore kinda slightly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to [Kaden](http://www.twitter.com/gootbuttheichou) (Gootbuttheichou on here) who I left a surprise for and who is also doing Ereri Week and you should all check out their entries cuz they're great.

Eren’s taken to hanging out more than doing yardwork most days.

Not that I really mind all that much. It’s an excuse to spend time with him. An excuse to watch him move and listen to him talk. To get to know him.

For example. I know that he’s going to be in his senior year at the local university this coming year. He’s a biology major, with the intention of moving on to veterinary school. His dad is a doctor and his mom is a nurse at the same hospital back in his hometown. His sister’s name is Mikasa and she was adopted when they were kids. She’s in a poly relationship with their childhood friend, Armin, and a girl named Annie.

He tells me all about his friends, his studies, his family, and his aspirations. He tells me about why he wants to be a vet and about the times he’s helped out at local animal shelters. He tells me all sorts of little things about himself and I let him. I just sit and soak it in and hope that maybe this means something.

So it is a complete surprise when he stops, in the middle of a story about a cat he helped nurse back to health, and sets me with this intense gaze, “What do you do, Levi?”

“Huh?” Good job, Levi. Can’t even come up with a witty and sarcastic response.

“For a living. You’re always here, you don’t seem to have some normal nine-to-five. So what do you do?”

I stare at him. He’s been coming over and doing my gardening and mowing for about two months and we never really talked about me. “I write history books.”

Usually, if I tell people that, they look at me like I’m either the most insane or the most boring person on the planet. Or some combination thereof. What I’ve never once had, was someone even remotely impressed by that information.

Eren looks like he’s in absolute awe over me.

“You mean like World War II and the Renaissance and that kind of stuff?” God, he’s just eating this up.

“More like ancient Greece, Rome, Alexander the great. Old world stuff. My specialty is mythology. Specifically Greek, Roman, and Egyption. Although I’ve written about the Norse gods too.”

“That is…” he starts slowly, “so FUCKING cool! Tell me about one of your favourite myths!”

There is absolutely no possible way I could’ve stopped myself from making the incredulous face I make in response to his outburst. But he looks so happy, so excited, to hear about my line of work. So I motion for him to sit on the steps of the porch next to me and I begin a tale.

I tell him of the son of a god, a lyre player unlike any other, who falls in love with a human. I tell him of their marriage, and of the grave warnings from the god Hymen. I tell him how they lived their lives happily until a shepherd comes along and chases the young human into the clutches of a deadly viper. How the lyre player witnesses his lover die by it’s venom.

I continue to explain how the lyre player, with the blessing of the gods, descends into Hades to see his lover one last time. How Hades has him play his lyre for the chance. I explain that Hades is so impressed that he offers the lyre player a chance to be with his lover once more, on one condition.

I tell him that the human must follow behind the lyre player, and the the player must not turn around until both are returned to the mortal realm. I regale the way that they make it nearly all the way out, past Cerberus, before the doubts get to the lyre player and he turns around, moments before returning to the mortal realm. How his lover disappears and he is not allowed to return to Hades.

And finally, I tell him that the lyre player returns to the mortal realm, only to be consumed by beasts as he plays a mournful tune on his lyre, finally reunited with his lover.

Eren is silent for a while when I finish telling the myth.

“That was a horrible story.”

I offer a sardonic huff of laughter, “I think it’s beautiful.”

Eren shoots me a sideways look, “You’re fucking morbid. But whatever floats your boat. Next time, though, tell me a happier one, yeah?”

Next time? He wants to hear more?

I meet his eyes, shining deep with something I can’t place, “Yeah, sure.”


	6. Day 6: Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Storm
> 
> cw: none

I should probably pay more attention to my surroundings when Eren is here.

I don’t notice the way the sky gets dark and the clouds roll in until they’re upon us and the first drops start falling. I feel a drop fall on my cheek and my eyes meet Eren’s, who looks to have also just felt the rain.

Then it starts downpouring.

It’s all either of us can do to to run into the house. Still, I’m damp and Eren is absolutely soaked from the short distance he ran from the garden to the porch.

“Stay there, I’ll go get towels. Don’t you dare drip all over my furniture.”

I go to the bathroom to pull out a few clean towels before returning to the entryway where Eren has, thankfully, stayed still, a small puddle forming under his feet.

“Here, you can use the shower to warm up. I’ll try to find some dry clothes you can wear so I can throw yours in the drier.”

He smiles sheepishly at me as he takes a towel and starts patting at his clothes, “Thanks, I’m sorry. I should’ve-”

“It’s not your fault. Go on, bathroom’s at the end of the hall.”

Eren flashes another sheepish smile at me before ducking to the hall and disappearing. I wait until I hear the door close before following in the same direction to go into my bedroom. Clothes for Eren are hard to find. I’m broader than he is, not by much, but he’s considerably taller. A shirt is easy enough, it’ll probably just be a little big. But pants. I end up deciding on a pair of basketball shorts that hopefully won’t be ridiculous on him.

There’s a little corner table just outside the door where I set the folded clothes. I knock on the door and call through to let him know where they are then head out to the kitchen.

I don’t hear when the water shuts off over the pounding rain against the house, absorbed in the ritual of making a pot of tea. It isn’t until Eren clears his throat from right behind me that I even realise he’s reappeared. The sound makes me jump slightly and I twirl around.

God he’s beautiful.

He doesn’t even look special. His hair is still damp from the shower and he’s wearing an easy smile. And he’s wearing my clothes. And I thought the shirt would be a bit bit on him but I was so wrong. It hangs off of him just right, hugs his shoulders and is just a tiny bit too short so when he shifts, it lifts up to reveal this little line of skin above the shorts.

I’m so fucking screwed.

“I made tea.”

Eren’s head falls to the side as he peers around me, “Thank you. Um, where’s your drier?”

Right, he needs to dry his clothes. “I’ll take care of it, here.” I turn around and pour a mug of tea, “Make yourself at home.”

He takes the mug gratefully and sniffs at it and before I decide to let something ridiculous spill from my mouth, I hurry off toward the bathroom to put his clothes in the drier.

When I come back, he’s perched on the couch and sipping at his tea. He looks over to me when I reappear and smiles. It takes me an embarrassingly long time to look away and go to pour myself a mug of tea before sitting next to him. “You can hang out here until the storm passes. It probably won’t be too much fun, but at least it’s dry.”

His mug clinks as he sets it down on the coffee table and looks at me intently, “I’m sure it will be plenty fun, I’m here with you.”

He looks so serious and honest, like he thinks I need to understand that he won’t be bored. I’m not sure when it happened, but I have completely fallen for the way he looks at me.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little kinda cliffhanger because day 7 will pick up right from here.


	7. Day 7: Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Soulmates
> 
> cw: sexually explicit content

An awkward silence fills the room while Eren and I sit on the couch and nurse our tea.

At least, awkward to me. Eren looks pretty comfortable. But I’m aware of everything. I’m grossly aware of the sound of Eren’s breathing, of how loud we both are as we take sips from our mugs, of the storm still raging outside, of the space between us that feels more like a chasm.

I glance to my right to where my hand is resting at my side. It would be so simple to breach the distance, to reach over and grab his idle left hand. We’ve done it before, it’s nothing new. But this is a much more intimate setting. And there would be no confusing the meaning behind it.

The air feels hot and stifling. I sniff, and Eren glances over at me, smiles, then returns to his tea. There’s another long moment of loud silence.

All at once, Eren turns to me and opens his mouth, presumably to speak, and I reach over and take his hand. Whatever he was going to say is lost by his sudden need to stare at where our hands are now joined between us.

“Le-vi?” My name is broken in confusion on his lips and _god_ I’m so _stupid_.

I pull my hand away with a muttered apology, but he holds fast, keeps it in his. And this time, it’s me who looks up to him in confusion. “I-” I heave a deep sigh. He’s staring at me, waiting for me to continue. And my heart is pounding but he’s still holding my hand and it’s a warm reassurance.

“Ok, here’s the thing.” I set my mug on the coffee table so I can turn more toward him. He follows suit. “I like you. A lot. For a while. You’re beautiful and, more than that, you’re interesting. I’ve been feeling this draw toward you for months and I don’t believe in soulmates or fated lovers or any of that bullshit, but I think you’re pretty fucking great. And I’m rambling.”

I cut myself off abruptly when I realise my simple confession had quickly devolved into word vomit. Instead, I search his eyes for something, anything really, in reaction to what I’d just said.

I don’t expect them to suddenly get closer.

And then close.

And I really don’t expect his lips to end up pressed against mine, soft and warm and solid.

It escalates quickly after that.

Eren’s hand makes its way into my hair, twisting there and pulling a little moan from me when it starts to hurt just a little. I don’t know when, but at some point my hand found its way to his thigh. He shivers when I shift it slightly and I can’t help cut smirk.

After several minutes of making out like horny teenagers, I pull back. And it’s very quiet.

“The rain stopped.”

Eren raises an eyebrow and sports a cheeky smirk, “Does that mean you want me to go home?”

He laughs when my eyes widen in alarm and I go to slap him playfully before I realise that we’re still holding hands. My eyes look down and settle on our twined fingers and he squeezes my hand. When I look up he’s smiling at me and he looks almost as disgustingly gooey as I feel.

“I don’t want you to go anywhere.”

Something I have learned about Eren is that he’s a cheeky person. And a flirt, but looking back on it now, it may have been only for me. Still, it doesn’t change the ridiculousness that comes out of his mouth next.

“Oh? Sure about that? I’ve got some ideas for where I could go.” His free hand travels down my front and he hooks a finger in one of my belt loops, “Down, for instance.”

I groan, long and loud. “That was the fucking worse.”

He laughs and leans into me, face burying in my shoulder. “It was, wasn’t it.” For a moment, he just stays there, leaning against me, one hand still in mine and the other still hooked in my belt loop. It’s nice, this closeness.

“‘M serious, though.”

I shift to look down toward him, but all I can really see is the top of his head, “About what?”

“Goin’ down on you. Been… been thinking about doing it for a while.”

Can’t even pretend to deny I haven’t thought of similar scenarios. On this couch. “You don’t have to do that.”

He sits up and stares at me, hard. “I know that. I want to. If you want to, of course.”

If I-? “Fucking- of course I want to.”

He grins, fucking _grins_ and without further preamble, slides off the couch to kneel in front of me and start undoing my jeans. He’s fast, pulling down my jeans and briefs easily. I’m half hard already, not difficult when I have someone as stunning as Eren kneeling between my legs and looking at me like I’m the best damn meal he’ll ever eat.

And when his tongue flicks out for a taste, and he uses his hands to put me into his mouth, he acts like it to. Moans around me like I’m some fucking gourmet meal. And _fuck_ it feels good. I’ve imagined what this would be like so many times and not a single one of those fantasies lives up to the reality. It’s just so _real_ and present.

It takes no time at all before I’m fully hard, and when he pushes down all the way and hums, I lose it. I choke a warning and he pushing himself even further onto me, and takes both of my hands in his and squeezes as I release.

He pulls away gently and licks his lips, “Fuck.”

I look down at him through cracked eyelids, “Later.”

That smile is worth everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'msorrytheydidn'tactuallyfuck
> 
> I wasn't even going to put in smut but then this morning I was feeling it, but then when I got to it I wasn't so it's short and shitty and I'm sorry but. Yay! Happy ending and they boys aren't dumb anymore. At least not about their affections.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://playingchello.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/playingchello).


End file.
